


Sweet Little Liar

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate
Summary: Draco has always been good at pretending.





	Sweet Little Liar

Blaise's arms around him are strong. Reassuring. Everything about him is steady, certain, and Draco loves this. Loves that he does not have to tiptoe around his words and actions, no longer needs to fret over the fragility of conjured peace. No longer dreads its destruction.

And yet.

Draco draws back, guilt pooling in his gut. "I—" His eloquence as is wont beats a hasty retreat in time of dire need. "I can't..."

The brown-skinned boy smiles. He's ridiculously handsome—all luminous eyes and expanse of smooth skin that clothes rippling muscles. Draco wants to curse himself. Why—in the holy name of Salazar, _why_ —couldn't he have fallen for Blaise? He made it easy enough.

"I understand," he murmurs now, mouth a hot brand on Draco's throat. "You want to forget, don't you?"

Draco squeezes his eyes shut, and visions of irises green like wet grass and a mop of black hair invade the backs of his eyelids. Denial is not an option. "Yes."

He lets Blaise kiss him. Lets himself pretend he isn't thinking of a different set of lips altogether.

He has always been good at pretending.


End file.
